


Blind Item

by Liviapenn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Futurefic, Gen, Kryptonite, Metropolis, Post-Rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-11
Updated: 2004-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to the Wednesday100 drabble community on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blind Item

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Wednesday100 drabble community on LJ.

The Key to the City was a gaudy bauble. "This tribute," Lex said, angling towards the photographers in the crowd, "cannot equal what you've given, Superman, and what you continue to give."

He offered his hand. The hero accepted, his smile artless and open. Contact. The alien flesh was too hot, and vaguely clammy. Lex reminded himself that Superman was just as uncomfortable. If not more.

His new ring was pretty _and_ useful.

Neither let go for several long moments. There was actually a blind item in the Inquisitor's gossip column the next day. Lex laughed until he felt sick.


End file.
